Arena Wars
Arena Wars is action based arena combat that is similar to traditional first-person and third-person shooters. For turn based PvP combat, see PvP leagues . This is safe combat, this means that any damage taken in battle will be restored upon its conclusion and no items are lost upon defeat. However, any items consumed or wagered are not replaced. Gameplay Upon entering a match, players are given 30 seconds to decide which monster they wish to use and which currently equipped attack they wish to use as their "special" limited use attack which can be activated when at least one charge is available. Players may also choose random for the game to randomly select a random monster, random special, or random for both. Each species is equipped with a different primary attack. The base speed, element, accuracy, recoil and damage of the primary attack is constant for each species of monsters, but can be modified with special attacks, monster stats, or stat modifying items. World modification can still be used in arena wars as a method of creating a physical barrier, or a vision impairment, etc. World modifications will disappear after 1 minute of being on field. Teams are each randomly assigned a color. Monsters are colored with war paint to distinguish players on each team. Players spawn in their home base. The home base is a small area that is entirely enclosed with barriers only passable by members belonging to that home base. The home base also contains bandages and a replenishing crystal. Bandages can be used for field healing, while the replenishing crystal will recharge special attacks. Players will only have 3 charges of their special attack before they need to return to recharge. A defeated monster will respawn according to the game type rules. Singles Singles here are similar to PvP leagues and duels where individuals can challenge individuals, parties can challenge parties, or large groups can enter into a free-for-all. The challenge is issued through the on-site interface. Before issuing the challenge, the challenging player must select their conditions for the war, the play type, and the invitation length. The challenged player(s) or party leader(s) will receive a message on their HunterBracer that they are being challenged. To accept the challenge they must return to one of the on-site interfaces to accept, reject, or negotiate the combat conditions. If the challenge receives no response within the invitation length it must be resent. Conditions There are a number of settings and conditions that can be altered to affect the gameplay, rewards, and win conditions. These conditions include: No fire monsters, no water monsters, no earth monsters, no electric monsters, no psychic monsters, no world modifications, no range attacks, no status effects, no stat modifiers, specific arenas, random conditions, and so on. Players can also choose to wager money, items, or monsters. Wagers can be identical on both sides, or wagers can be negotiated. All challenged parties must agree on the conditions before combat can begin. Ladders Ladders are essentially singles grouped into a tournament that is regulated by the game. Rules and conditions are set by the game and are listed upon ladder registration and may change periodically. Ladders are held every Sunday. To enter into the upcoming ladder, players must register by the Friday prior and may choose to enter into solo or team ladders. Solo ladders are 1v1 matchups and team ladders are 4v4 matchups where teams may enter or individuals may enter and be randomly assigned a team. The matchups will be released on Saturday. Matchup information will include player names, and match time. Players must report to the bullpen before their designated match time or they will assume forfeit and their opponent will automatically be move on to the next round. Matches are allowed a certain amount of time, beyond this time, the match is terminated and the winner is determined based on the current state of the match. Each rung of the ladder occurs on 30 minute increments where each match is only allowed 25 minutes. This leaves a 5 minute resting period for players to retrieve any items from storage and so on. Each rung continues until there has been one winner. The winner receives the appropriate reward for that week and is commemorated as the champion in the lobby until the next week. PUGs Pick up games, or PUGs, are team deathmatch style matches that occur once every 30 minutes with matches lasting 20 minutes. Players or party leaders must use the on-site interface to enter into a PUG where they will be assigned a team based on available vacancies. Players will then be sent to their team's bullpen where they can chat with teammates prior to the match's start. Players can freely transform between their monsters with no consequence and still be able to chat in the channel. Game Types There are a variety of different game types that affect the goals of each team, and the conditions for a win or a loss. Team Deathmatch The goal of each team is to have the higher score by the end of the match. Each kill is awarded one point to the killing team. Defeated players respawn at their home base and may continue playing. Tartan Wars The goal of each team is to have the higher score by the end of the match. Points are awarded when the enemy team's tartan is returned to the home tartan. Defeated players respawn at their home base and may continue playing. Survivor The goal of each team is to be the last remaining alive after the round. If multiple consecutive rounds are played, the goal is to have won the most rounds. Defeated players will respawn in the spectator section and will be returned to the lobby after the match has concluded. If there are remaining rounds to be played, they will respawn in the home base at the beginning of each new round. Spectators Any player can watch a battle in progress by selecting the battle from the on-site interface. They will then be transported to that battle's instance in the spectator portion of the arena. They can leave at any time by activating their on screen dialogue. After the battle has ended, they will be automatically transported back to the lobby. The only exception is if the battle's conditions specify no spectators. Rewards For being the victor, or part of the victorious team in a battle, players will receive their opponent's wager, points and tokens. Points and tokens calculated using opponent's total party level - player's total party level. A high positive number will yield a high number of points/tokens while a low positive number will yield a low number of points/tokens. A negative number will always yeild a very low number of points/tokens. The defeated player will still be awarded points/tokens if the number is positive, though it will only be 1/3 of the calculated amount. Players can redeem the tokens with the League Manager on site for different rewards available exclusively through PvP leagues. These items are soulbound. Rewards Leaderboards are rankings based on the number of points each player has. Leaderboards are actively updated and can be viewed through the on-site interface or on the website. Category:Mini-games